Her Family Reunion
by Nyx Pax
Summary: Another Granger Family reunion fanfic but with a twist to it. !Slight ooc! !Hermione's parents did not lose their memories! !Still a hotel setting! !Petty family members! Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** I know this is an overused plot but I decided to put my own spin on it. I'm obsessed with the plot altogether, the amount of reunion fics I've read is sad at this point. I've written up to three chapters of this fic so far so I'll try to post every three days or so. My grammer might not be the best so if anyone would like to beta please feel free to message me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 _Tia and Oliver Granger_

 _Coordinately Invites You To:_

 _The Annual Granger Family Reunion_

. . .

 _Location: Silver Abzu Hotel_

 _. . ._

 _Please RSVP Before Attending_

 _. . ._

Emma Granger stared at the invitation in her hand with slight irritation. It was not as if she distasted her husband's side of the family, no, far from it actually. She just loathed the ones sending out the invitation. _Tia and Oliver Granger_ , Emma thought to herself, _Was it not Dan's parents hosting this reunion? The reunion hasn't even started and they're already trying to control things. Such a disgraceful bunch._

Oliver Granger was Dan's older brother. He married Tia when they were in their early 20's but upon meeting them both, Emma never liked them. When she and Dan first met, Tia tried to convince him that she wasn't fit for their family due to being poor. Emma scoffed, _Thankfully Dan has more common sense than the both of them,_ she thought.

It wasn't as if she came from a low-class family, far from it actually. However, since her family did not make as enough as the Granger's did, in both Tia and Oliver's eyes, she was deemed too poor. Thankfully, Richard and Abigail, Dan's parents knew better. They accepted her for who she was automatically claiming she was the right person for their youngest son after a few meetings from meeting her.

"Honey?" A voice called from behind Emma.

She turned around to see her husband Dan walking into the kitchen, glancing at the object in her hand. "Is something the matter?" Dan asked his wife, noting the irritation on her face.

Emma flushed, Dan was such a sweet, sweet man. He was beyond intelligent but one thing he could never pick up was part of his family's distain for her. She knew how big he was about family so she never told him of the harsh talks between some of his family and herself.

"Nothing honey," Emma started to say, she turned around slightly in her chair and handed him the invitation. "Look… Tia and Oliver sent us an invite to your family reunion." Dan took the invitation from her and looked it over.

"Should we go this time around then?" He asked his wife.

For the past couple of years, since their daughter started going to Hogwarts, every time they would receive an invitation they would always make up an excuse for not going. It wasn't as if they were avoiding being asked questions about their daughter's whereabouts but it just made things easier for them to not attend the reunions. Both sides of the family knew about Hermione going off to a boarding school during the school year but they all thought it was just some fancy private boarding school that she attended.

Hermione being gone for the school year was not the issue. No, the real issue was the fact that Hermione was never usually around. The Granger family reunions would usually occur during the summer time, yet Hermione would usually spend her summer vacation with a friend's family, the Weasley's.

Dan and Emma didn't mind that their daughter was often gone for the summer. When she was younger, they both knew how troubling and difficult it was for their daughter to make friends due to how intelligent she was. In more than one way, they considered the Weasley family a blessing for their daughter.

"Should we go this time around?" Dan repeated his question to his wife when she didn't answer the first time.

Emma looked upwards from her seat at him, she could tell he really wanted to see his family again after so long. Even though he tried to hide it, his body language said it all. He was excited and wanted to see his family members. She did not blame her husband in the slightest. They saw more of her side of the family than his. So she did the only thing she could do at this point: agree to go.

"Well, Hermione is coming home soon from school next week. We could always discuss it with her and let her know that this summer will be dedicated to family time." Emma said.

Dan smiled widely, his eyes twinkling with joy. "I can't wait! I'll call up Oli in a bit! I bet he won't believe me when I say we will go! This is going to be exciting! The Granger brothers together after so long! Oh-! Just wait until Al hears!"

Emma watched as her husband walked around with joy in his voice, talking about different family members and their reactions to them deciding to go. Even though his family did not like her, upon seeing the man she loved be so excited for a reunion, she knew it would all be worth it for him. Even with all the excitement surrounding her, Emma could not help but wonder how her daughter would react. Unfortunately, the distain of 'being poor' and the nasty remarks towards her background also was brought onto her daughter, Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** I'm so sorry for the delay you guys! I've had some health issues the past few days and I'm now able to post. This chapter is about our favorite bookworm so without further ado, here you go. Don't forget to review. I'm hoping to take this story on a different route than the norm reunion fics. Please tell me what you think so far if I'm doing that or if I'm not.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

It has been a week since Hermione came back from attending her last year at Hogwarts. It was such a surreal moment walking across the stage to receive her diploma and to hear that she graduated. When she first started Hogwarts, she had never dreamt that her seven years at Hogwarts would be filled with adventures that one could only possibly dream. Yet her school years were filled with exactly that. Adventure after adventure, no year was ever dull for her.

A year ago, she didn't think she would be in this position far from it. Hermione still had trouble taking in the fact that the war ended a year ago. In fact there were times that she still woke up from nightmares due to her torture at the Malfoy Manor but her parents were none the wiser. She always put up silencing spells on her room at nights so they wouldn't wake up to her sobbing or screaming. It was a habit she had picked up during her last school year.

Glancing down at her left arm, the word _mudblood_ stared at her. A word that was craved into her by a psychotic woman. A word that was forever scarred on her arm and in more ways than one into her soul. Shivering slightly to herself, she tugged at her sleeves to cover it. A slight bump in the road, caused Hermione to shift out her thoughts.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Hermione looked up to her mom in the front seat of their SUV.

"Yes mom," She replied. She shifted the sunglasses she was wearing to be more comfortable on her face as she took in her surroundings.

Her parents had informed her last week that they were to attend a family reunion this summer. A reunion that she couldn't get out of and would have to attend. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see her extended family, she really did since it's been so long since she saw them last. The thing that she wasn't looking forward to was the _remarks_.

When Hermione was younger, her extended family would make remarks about her and her mother when her dad wasn't around. Often times she would get bullied by her cousins, young and old. Sometimes she would even get talked down to by her aunts and uncles. Not many of them accepted her and it would baffle her as a child. The amount of times she went crying to her mom at nights due to it didn't make her too keen on seeing them now.

Hermione sat in the back of her parent's SUV and watched as they passed greenery after greenery. Oh how she wished her friends could be there for her during this time! But both Harry and Ron had their own plans for this summer unfortunately.

She wouldn't even mind if Draco came with her to attend the reunion. Yes, that's right, she said _Draco_ and not Malfoy. It was hard not to as both had started up a relationship near the end of their seventh year.

It came to her as a surprise that his parents had accepted their relationship wholeheartedly given their past. Yet, Draco wasn't surprised. He was even adamant that if they hadn't accepted the both of them, he would leave the family. In his own words he told them, "Hermione Granger is the best thing that has happened in my life and if you can't accept that then I can't accept you and will leave the family." It had warmed her heart that he felt so strongly for her after so little time being together. Yet, that wasn't the case. His parents had accepted her fully, although to her it seemed as if Lucius had been reluctant to do so.

Their relationship was blossoming to be true love, well in her opinion at least. In the very beginning of their seventh year, they were both chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl. It took some time for the both of them to warm up to each other. Hermione still could not accept him being back at Hogwarts wholeheartedly knowing he was the reason why their former Headmaster was dead. Draco had just wanted to stay aloof and only had reluctantly returned back to Hogwarts due to his mother's wishes.

Yes, there were times that both wanted to go at each other's throats but given their past, could anyone really blame them? As the school year went by, both the Head Boy and the Head Girl slowly started to break the barrier around each other. It began with acknowledging nods when seeing each other in the hallways with friends progressing to late night talks about their families and their dreams after they had graduated.

It was during these talks that Hermione had learned that Draco's family had stocks and secretive businesses in the muggle world. No one important in the wizarding world really knew that the Malfoy's had a long history of owning hotels and spas in the muggle world. It was something they kept private in order to gain the upper hand on those who thought otherwise.

Hermione could understand why they kept their businesses in the muggle world a secret from majority in the wizarding world. The Malfoy family was an old family enriched in the pureblood traditions in the eyes of all those who knew them. If it even came out that they had done business with the muggles, it could be viewed as hypocrisy due to how they boast they are a non-muggle loving family.

 _Although_ , Hermione thought to herself, _their boastfulness of their hatred towards all things muggles were in the past._

Draco had promised her to one day take her to some of their muggle spas because he always wanted his Gryffindor Princess to feel relaxed and loved. Hermione couldn't deny that she loved when Draco showed her his caring side. It was something they kept between themselves.

Both she and her Slytherin Prince loved to shower each other in affection in private. In public, they had put up a front so that no one could know too much about their relationship life than they wanted them to. It was what they wanted and how Draco and she worked out so well.

Granted not everyone was happy about their relationship especially her two best friends, Harry and Ron, when they first found out about it. It took them some time to get used to seeing them together but eventually they did come to terms to accept it. As long as Draco didn't hurt her, they were fine, all they wanted was for Hermione to be happy.

"Hermione?" Her dad called.

"Yes dad?" She answered, noticing a beautiful building in front of them.

"We're here." Hermione blinked upon hearing that. She looked around and took in her surroundings. They were here, they had finally arrived at the Silver Abzu Hotel after leaving their home hours ago.

This was it. It was time to face the music.


End file.
